When Zombies Attack
by Lady Fyria
Summary: Darien somehow manages to get Serena to play a video game with him, and she's not very happy with it. SxD Oneshot


**My first Sailor Moon fic. More specifically, a oneshot. Anyhow, I kinda have no clue what I'm writing. So, Darien and Serena mgiht be OOC. I'm not sure, could you tell me? I decided to do the english names, but i kept typing Usagi and Mamoru. I came up with this last night, more like early this morning, after watching a friend play Call of Duty, who wouldn't let me play with him. :( I have only played Zombies once, maybe twice, so i don't remember much. But, please enjoy this oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: I will never be able to own SM in any way. **

* * *

"Darien!" Serena whined at her boyfriend. "I don't want to play this."

"Oh, c'mon, Serena. It's not real. Zombies don't exist."

"Just because they're not real doesn't mean they don't look it!"

The couple sat on the couch in Darien's apartment, a white and gray Xbox 360 controller in their hands.

"No, no, no! Don't you dare-" Serena started but stopped as Darien pressed the 'A' button when 'Zombies' was highlighted. She curled up into a ball, head resting on her knees and her hands holding her controller on her feet.

"I thought you love video games." Darien smirked at her.

"I do, but not zombie ones. I've watched you play; they come at you from every angle and they don't stop coming!"

"That's the point, you've got to survive. And if any of the zombies come after you, I'll protect you." He slid closer to Serena and kissed her temple. "Do you remember the controls?"

"Of course I do! This stick for moving and the other for looking around and the trigger for shooting."

Darien nodded. "Then let us play."

Serena whimpered. "This is the real reason why girlfriends hate their boyfriends for playing too much Call of Duty because they'll find themselves suckered into playing it too!"

Darien chuckled. "The best gun is the Olympia. It usually kills the zombie with one shot." They stared into the screen and the game began, starting off in a really old abandoned house.

"Usually?"

"Yes, usually."

"Wonderful."

Serena followed Darien's character to the left where a chalk outline of a gun was on the wall. They walked up to it and pressed 'X' to buy the shotgun.

The house had about five boarded up windows and doorways. On either side of the hall with two staircases that led up to a hallway, with one dead end and the other a boarded window.

"Don't leave me!" Serena cried when Darien's character ran up the left stairway.

"Relax, Serena, I'm just checking for zombies."

Serena gulped and moved her character around, checking the other windows from a safe distance. One of the windows was completely dark like it lead into a tunnel. After making sure it was clear, she turned and checked another. Then she heard a crack.

"Darien, that wouldn't happen to be a window near you, would it?"

"No why?"

Serena whipped her character around to the dark window and saw a pair of glowing red eyes. One of the boards was missing, and as she watched, the zombie tore off another. She screamed.

She barely noticed Darien's character running down the stairs and the single shot that was fired. The zombie died and there was a 'cha-ching' sound as Darien repaired the window.

"With every zombie you kill you get money, but it takes money to repair the barricade." He explained.

"Okay," Serena breathed. "I-I'll go upstairs. That one's the easiest, right? So, you do whatever you need to do downstairs." Without waiting for Darien's consent, her character ran up the stairs and waited by the window.

She was too busy watching Darien's side of the screen as he shot the zombies that she didn't notice the zombie at her window until all the boards were gone and it was staring her in the face. She screamed again and shot two rounds. She had to reload and shot again, this time getting her aim right and killing the zombie.

"Serena, I need you to help me!" Darien growled.

"What help could I be besides getting my brains eaten?" She answered with slight sarcasm as she fixed the barrier.

"Just help me!"

Once the barricade was fixed she ran down the steps and shot. Unfortunately, a few of the zombies turned their attention to her.

As quickly as she could with the most accurate aim she could manage she shot and reloaded and shot again. Four zombies down.

"Serena, I'm almost out of ammo and would really appreciate it if you got your butt over here."

"I'm trying! I am as big of a fan of being dinner for the undead as you are."

Darien sighed. "They got me. All of them will come after you now. You're only chance is to revive me." He shot as best he could with his pistol.

Darien jumped when Serena suddenly shouted, "No one hurts my Darien!"

Serena shot through the ring of zombies around her boyfriend and shot at them, standing over her fallen comrade.

"Take that you ugly undead! Go back to the disgusting hole you crawled out of!" Serena exclaimed as the rotting bodies fell around her.

Before they knew it, more than a dozen zombies lay dead around them.

"Ohmygod, I did it! And I didn't get my brains eaten." Serena had a huge smile on her face and she bounced in her seat.

Darien gawked at his girlfriend, shooting a zombie that came out of nowhere. He reached over to Serena and pressed 'X' to revive him.

Then they looked at each other. Serena's face was one of excitement and Darien's expression was a mix of disbelief, awe, and amazement.

"Yeah, you did it."

Serena jumped onto him, wrapping her arm around his neck and kissed him. Automatically, he returned the embrace.

She pulled away, saying, "Let's play some more."

"Uh, let's take a break and get a milkshake or something at the Arcade." He said, pressing the start button to pause the game.

She frowned for a moment, but at the promise of a treat she perked up again. "Okay. And we can tell Andrew all about how I saved your life." She stood up straight with pride and walked to the door. She turned to him, "Are you coming?"

Darien shook his head and stood up, locking the door behind them. He stuck his hands in his pockets, grinning as he stared at Serena, who skipped along ahead of him.

_That's_ my _girlfriend_.

* * *

**I don't think it's that good. Something's off with it. Oh well. Please review!**


End file.
